The new tounement begins
by Odion64
Summary: Rated For Death and maybe a little romance later on.
1. Default Chapter

The New Tournament Begins  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of the characters.  
  
Yugi is waking up on his first day back at school.He slept over at Joey's house for the night."Joey wake up!" yugi shouts at Joey.  
  
"What? What did I do now?" Joey says.  
  
"We need to hurry to school!" Yugi shouts.  
  
Joey gets out of bed and goes downstairs to eat breakfast. "I'm hungry!" Joey says as he is walking down the stairs.  
  
"Me too!" Yugi says as he follows Joey.  
  
Joey is surprised when he sees taya."What are you doing?" He says  
  
"Did you lose your brain last night? I'm cooking your breakfast" She says.  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhh "He says sarcastically.  
  
"What's for breakfast this morning?" Yugi asks.  
  
"Eggs, Bacon, and toast." Taya says  
  
"Mmmmmmm! Yumee!" Joey says as he gobbles down his food.  
  
"When will Joey learn manners" Taya whispers trying to hide it from Joey  
  
"I heard that" Joey says.  
  
"Its a good question Joey." Yugi says.  
  
"Never mind.." Joey says as he finishes  
  
Yugi gets done and washes his and Joey's plate.  
  
"Thank You Yugi." Taya says to Yugi.  
  
"No problem." Yugi says back.  
  
Yugi, Taya, and Joey walk to school after they get ready.  
  
"Hi I'm Shaudee and I'll be your substitute teacher today since Mr.Takanaka is sick today." The teacher says.  
  
After school Yugi, Joey, and Taya head back to Joeys house.  
  
"That was fun, wasn't it guys?" Yugi said as they walked to Joey's house.  
  
"Yeah!" Joey and Taya say at the same time.  
  
"Hey I said that first!" they say at the same as they put up their fists.  
  
"Stop!" Yugi finally says.  
  
"Awwwwwwww maaan"Joey says.  
  
"Oh shut up Joey!" Yugi says to Joey.  
  
They finally got to Joey's house, unlock the door, and walk in.  
  
"What happened?" Yugi says as they see the house all messy.  
  
"Isn't this how Joey's house always is?" Taya says sarcastically.  
  
"Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Joey yells.  
  
"I was kidding, gosh!" Taya says  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhh riiiiight!" Joey says.  
  
"My god Joey your stupid!" Taya whispers so that nobody can hear. 


	2. Mysreious Death

When yugi was going home from Joey's house he heard a strange voice it said"Your friend is going to die! Your friend is going to die!!" Now yugi didn't believe it of course.  
  
The next day Yugi goes to see a fortune teller and asks" What is going to happen to my friends?"  
  
The fortune teller tells him "One of them shall die."  
  
So Yugi goes home and tells his grandfather and his grandfather believes him and says" We shall protect both of your friends very carefully."  
  
So grandpa hires some people to go and guard Yugi's friends.  
  
The next day Yugi and Joey receive something in the mail and Joey comes to Yugi's house and opens his at the same time as Yugi opens his.  
  
They see that it is the invitation to a tournament. Joey immediately shouts"OH YEAH!"  
  
Then Yugi reads aloud"If you want to enter come to the tallest building in Battle City."  
  
Then after the meeting Joey won his first duel in Battle City and he was going to see his sister at the hospital that night at 9:00, but he was running to the hospital as fast as he could so that he wouldn't be late but he ran into some rare hunters."Back off!" Joey said."No!" the rare hunters said."I challenge you to a duel!" the rare hunter said."Fine!" Joey said.  
  
So they dueled and Joey lost and so the rare hunters took his best card, dragged him to a nearby garbage can, killed Joey, and threw him into the garbage.  
  
The next day when Joey's sister Serenity realized that Joey wasn't there she asked Yugi, Tristan, and Taya to go look for Joey and they did. Yugi looked in the garbage cans and he finally found Joey dead in the garbage. He went to the nearest corner to wait for Tristan and Taya to come and when they did they were so scared and they didn't know how to tell Serenity and so they wrapped Joey up in a cloth and took him to the hospital.  
  
When they told Serenity that Joey was dead she screamed in disbelief and when they told her the second time she started crying and then Joey's mother came in and said"What's wrong?".  
  
"Joey is....dead." Serenity said. 


End file.
